Dead For Too Long
by setsuna-kira
Summary: A little story that goes by each Infected and a death for them
1. Leap for too long

RxR

Dead For Too Long

In seas of blood and land of bodies. Travel for too long and out of breath, grab on to the railing above and pull up. Your bones ack from the continuous hours of travels. Fresh meat is on your mind and in your mouth. Not knowing where it came from but it tastes so good. You smell more meat so you take a small leap to catch the pray is it living or dead. You never gave crap. Slashing and Clawing at it and it's that try for protection of you. Now that it's dead it's team would not hesitate to kill you! Bullets fly around you some succeed in the round off and dug bullets into your rotten flesh. You are pronounced

DEAD

It Really short but this is for the HUNTER in left 4 dead


	2. Smoke for too long

RxR

Smoke for too long

Hacking and coughing my ways through the night. My comrades drop with shells through them. preached up high I await for them. Here they come, reaching out with my slimy tongue. Screaming and coughing from my victim. Not realizing my mistake I didn't see one have a sniper rifle. CRACK piecing though my head full of smoke. I release my last cough into the night before exploding into a cloud of my smoke. Now I'm

DEAD

Yeah I know it's not the best but I think it's ok. this is the SMOKER.


	3. Puking for too long

RxR

Puke for too long

vomiting and puking, hating my size. I try to relieve myself of the comrade attraction. I spew on my victims but miss more than hitting them. My gut hurts as I squeeze by. I am see to spot and hear listen to the vomiting sound. I pray my food in bile and wait for the orders to kill them. I make mistakes very often but one took my life. One shot from a magnum through my gut. I explode on impact, my inwards spread all over the place. Hitting the survivors in the blast, maybe I couldn't kill them but maybe just maybe the others will...

DEAD

Sorry BenB ( Might have done the wrong way) and Clara the Wolf I will use that suggestion you made about it. My thanks are to you two for the reviews but I accidently deleted BenB's since I'm new to the review thing and I wish you guys read on. Thank You very much, This one is of the Boomer in left 4 dead. I'll say this now the next one will be of(drum roll) . . . a surprise because I don't want to disappoint anyone.


	4. Charge for too long

RxR

Charge for too long

Slamming and crashing though them all with my good arm. I can't use my left for it's too small and useless. I stand in the dark where they don't check, waiting for the last one the end. Here they come _sucker, _Grabbing my victim and running as far as I can. _SLAM _cries come from him as I smash his body to the pavement as hard as arm would drop. Repeatedly pounding him in to the cold, dented ground, over and over but he hasn't given up yet. My flaw was leaving my back completely up to them, the survivors. _CRACK _a crowbar pierced my rotten flesh but I didn't give up. Suddenly I felt a shock pass in me, a AK-47 was ripping my flesh to death with its bullets. Feeling weaker and weaker I slow pace soon after that I dropped to floor

DEAD

Yo thanks for some reviews and I'll never abandon this story of whatever it's about(I totally forgot) This is of the CHARGER in Left 4 Dead 2


	5. Jump for too long

Jump for too long

Giggling and hunched over. My life is bare and the games are a bore. I jump on the victims for joy but this time I find a bullet in my brain. I pulled my hands loose and drop. I see nothing for I'm now

DEAD

It's the jockey. Sorry for not updating in a long time.


	6. Spit for Too Long

RxR

Spitting For Too Long

Choking on the green acid. I can't close my mouth ever, spitting to get it out of my mouth. running at the a banded survivor. They fire a round at me and I fired acid at him. The shotgun shells piece in my rotten flesh and the green acid landed on him. Both of us drop to our knees before collapsing

DEAD

Yo been a while but this is the Left 4 Dead 2 Spitter


	7. Beat for too long

RxR

Beat for Too Long

Over sized muscles and a terrible attitude. Throwing cars and pieces of the ground below. Shouting and thumping harder, signaling the end for them. Tossing a car in the sky, missing all four of those survivors . They rounded bullets from a sniper rifle, AK-47, Tactical Shotgun and the worst of all a Grenade Launcher. Bashing one of them back and then turning around and tossing a cement block piece at the others. Bullets continuously fly into the air. One of them ran at me with an axe and as soon as he did I punch him farther back. Bullets were flying from only three now, the other met the same faith as someone else. Growing weaker and weaker until I couldn't go on. Dropping to my knees and falling face in the dirt

DEAD

That is the tank and only one infected to go. I think everyone should know who ran him with an axe. I do wish you not to copy how I did something in the story, unless you are saying something about that part. Any ways one infected left and this was the TANK from Left 4 Dead one and two


	8. Crying for too long

RxR

Crying for too long

Whimpering and weeping, tears of sorrow rolled down the killer's eyes. Razor sharp fingers, bloody hands. Luring the survivors with the crying and then screeching at being disturbed. The girl sat lonesome on the floor, crying her heart out. Never had any other emotion except sorrow and anger. Survivors often pass by her, leaving her by herself with no one except dead corpses. This day a lonely survivor wandered the street of where this crying infected stayed. He didn't know any better, walking too close to the female. The woman screeched running right at him with her arms opened and pissed. Knocking the man to the ground and just started ripping him to shreds. When she was done massacring the body, looking down to see in his hand was an explosion grenade. In a sudden bang and flash of light, the gray woman was three feet from the corpse. Motionless on the floor, lied a the infected

DEAD

Ok that is the last infected and I'm not doing the screamer. Witch from Left 4 Dead and the Moving Witch from Left 4 Dead 2


	9. Restrained for too long

RxR

Restrained for Too Long

Can't ever break free of his annoying straight jacket. Twisting and turning his body. He growls a little in between trying to look around. Spotting survivors from afar, making a big U-turn and Screaming on the top of his lungs. Zombies came, flooding the streets. My a sharp turn into the small for shelter. Eventually the zombies were left, stepping out to the street painted with blood. Turning to walk away when a shotgun fire ringed thru out the street. Falling backwards, hard against the street with a spreaded bullet in his chest

DEAD

I wasn't really planed on doing this but I did so, Screamer. He really isn't in any game but was suppose to be in the first and probably it would gone to the second. Awesome zombie.


End file.
